User talk:Littlest.pet.shop.fan
Hugs and kisses hi!! xoxo 00:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Sophie My ghoul friends ! ( not In order in which I like them ) :) # Cute Kitten ♦ ----> -- 02:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Cute Kitten's Talk page 2. Sophia ♦ -----> -- 02:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sophia's Talk Page 3. MHAbbey Abonible ? ♦ ----> Abbey Abonible's Talk Page 4. @Xoxo 5. @Abigail Ivory Boninable ( note from cute kitten --->) thanks! o.- 'Sure Thing Ghoul!' Sure, I'd love to be your friend. Just meet me in the Wiki Chat Room instead of Cat Man's blog (just because I don't want clog it up with random conversations). Nice to meet you! Bye- MHAbbeyBomnible Cats mans blog is for me and my friends to chat about random stuff Sorry Sorry and Im not a kid ! Well I am need 2 more years and I'm gonna be 12 ! Anyways sorry I couldn't keep my mouth shut but I went to your talk page and saw loads of fights ! I promise to keep my mouth shut and I'm gonna erase your Watch out ''' ( not to make you angry ) there and I don't want to start a fight ..... Another thing ... When I went to Abigail's profile or talk page I read you said sorry to her so I made another thing called '''Wait... to her about not to listen to me about that BEFORE ''. You even came here and put the thing of '''Watch out there that's my explanation ...... ''Heeeeey! ''It's -XoXo! :D '' ''I wouldn't mind being your Wiki Bud at all ;) Hi xoxo ! A Perfect Life Trailer Hey guys it's me Sara I'm gonna be writing an littlest pet shop story but since this is monster high they are monsters ! 'NOTE : ' I wrote it and I didn't copy anybody ! Cast of Ghouls : Main Character : Tecna Vondergeist Other : # Spectra Vondergeist > Sister # Frankeinstein > BFF # Rebecca Steam > BFF # Jackson Jekyll > Ghoul Crush # Toralei Stripe > Enemie I will update when I can ! ;p A Perfect Life Chapter 1 ( New day , New friends ) '' stretches * * moans * Ahhhh what a terrifying day ! This will be ! I'm going to monster high ! *goes to closet * What shall I wear ? I pick up a short dress Aha ! It's hot , electric , sparkly , fresh , dress ! Perfect ! Spectra ! "yes" says a low , cute voice ...."get me my boots please ? " I say to her . "in a minute " she says . " Now ! " I scream . " Here ! " she says ." Thanks " I reply to her . I get my pigtails done and then I got my IDeadCoffin5 . Oh no it's not charged I thought . Well , I can charge when I get home . :( "Spectra " I scream . " Now , what ?!? " she says ! " could I borrow your IDeadCoffin5 ? " I said sadly . "ok " she says . "Thank You" again.... I say . '' Leaving People are threadinging me for no reason I'm leaving this wiki ! :( bye not gonna mention who ( u might know ) ! :( hu leaving hoo are you lps fan? hi lps fan go too my profile and read all about me and my custome mh ghouls! tell me wat you think! se ya ther! cute kitten